Beta-Red Team
= Spartan II Training Class I of the Spartan II Program was a major success for ONI. Immediately afterwards Doctor Catherine Halsey began her recruitment for Class II, this plan came to an end due to the majority of the funds were being spent on the Mjlonir Project and there were not enough children in the proper age group. Class II began its training in January of 2537 without Doctor Halsey due to her personal opinions that Class II would not be a success like Class I. CPO Menendez was training the Spartan IIIs on Onyx so he was not present either. The Spartans IIs had completely different trainers than Class I but still same training techniques, the Spartans finished their training and were augmented where only a handful lived in March of 2545 and sent into combat against the invading Covenant forces. ``We are not your Spartan IIs.....ma`am.`` Peyton-321 talking to Doctor Halsey about Class II. Fall of Reach Spartan IIs of Class II were deployed at every front to fight for every inch of soil, the Spartans were then called back to Reach to defend it. Reach came under attack but Noble Team handled the problem with a slip space bomb malfunction at the cost of Jorge-059, shortly afterwards a whole Covenant fleet arrived and all Spartans were called to Reach. The Spartans fought off Covenant forces on every part of Reach, they attempted to hijack a Covenant cruiser and rig it with a Havoc-Nuke, this mission was a success at the cost of Nathan-423 who stayed behind to cover the others escape and control the ship so it was not destroyed before it reached the Covenants cruisers. The explosion scattered Covenant forces in the area and returned it to UNSC controlled space. The Spartan IIs led by Peyton-321 cleared a loading dock for the UNSC Dead-Eye. The ship loaded supplies and troops along with the Class II of the Spartan IIs and departed for Earth to prepare for the impending attack. Battle for Earth The Spartans were called back to Earth where they began preparations for the upcoming battle. They were stationed right of the coast of California where they were to defend a UNSC military base where they destroyed the Covenant forces there. The Spartans were then deployed over Bermuda and then the Italian City of Rome. Here the Covenant stationed connection centers and HQs to connect the Covenant fleets. The Spartans mission was to destroy the stations and therefore the Covenant fleet COMS would be gone. The Spartans succeeded in these missions but for a cost, Brutes were deployed at the stations and the Sanghilies garrison there wiped out. The Spartans were unaware of the change and got into hand-to-hand combat. While Peyton-321 was able to fight the Brutes others weren't and they lost Chad-445, Stevie-402, and Tristan-310. Post-War Era and Reclaimer War After the Human-Covenant War the Spartans held Doctor Halsey in custody when she was retrieved from Onyx. The Spartans also met Fred-104 and the rest of his team, as well as Kilo-5. The Spartans then were transferred to UNSC Infinity. The whole team was nearly killed when the Infinity ran into Requiem. Captain Del Rio sent the Spartans by themselves to fend off the entire Covenant-Promethean attack while the ship could get its systems going and regroup. The Spartans were then called to the bridge by an unknown officer to arrest the Master Chief. The Spartans refused and Captain Del Rio put the Spartans on trial for insubordination, which was dropped when Del Rio was decommissioned. The Spartans left Requiem along with Infinity. The Spartans then joined the Home Fleet and fought the Didacts vessel when it came out of slipspace by Earth. ``'We found him sir'.`` Spartan Ryan-287 reporting to Thomas Laskey. Afterwards Thomas Laskey ordered Peyton-321 and Ryan-287 to take a pelican and find the Chief. The Spartans then embarked with Infinity again to Requiem. They participated in Operation Land Grab and many other operations on the surface of Requiem. they fended off a Covenant assault on the ship. They then escaped Requiem after it was sent into its sun. Category:Personnel Category:Equipment Category:Augmentation